narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Reikokuna Uchiha
Reikokuna Uchiha (うちはレイコクナ, Uchiha Reikokuna) Kage of the Whirlpool Village. This character belongs to me! Yamiga123!! Reikokuna is in no way, related to my OC Maria Uchiha. Background She is the estranged/illegitmate daughter of Tobirama Senju. When Reiko was six, her and her siblings' original caretakers, whom they'd been given to after Tobirama disowned them, had been killed in war, forcing the four siblings to find shelter at an inn. The Inn Keeper allowed them a place to stay without paying any fees so long as Reiko and her younger sister Misaki worked for their pay. The twins, Itama and Kawarama, were too young to work at the time, so the Inn Keeper, Usagi Senju, took care of them. In the process, Usagi changed the four siblings last names to Uchiha to clear up any speculations. During their time of work in the Inn, the four came across Tomo Umino, and that began a friendship. At the young age of twelve, Reiko, her sister, and her two brothers were to be assassinated under Tobirama's orders so their existence could not become known to the public. As Tobirama and his wife's daughter, Nagoya Senju, was appointed to have her coming-of-age ceremony, Miku feared that Reiko, being Tobirama's eldest child, would attempt to seize her birth right. This resulted in her urging Tobirama to do the unthinkable. The siblings and Tomo were nowhere near the Inn at that time, and attempted to bang on doors when the assasins came after them, however knowing who they were, no one let them in. This resulted in a small fight taking place between the five and the much more skilled assassins. During this fight, Misaki fell victim to a serious head injury, resulting in a loss of a majority of her memory. Thinking her younger sister dead, Reiko was able to awaken her Mangekyō Sharingan. While she could not kill the assassins, she and Tomo could injury them. With this being done, the group fled the village. Now on the run, with little food and water, the five stumble across a village after days of wandering aimlessly. Much to their surprise, this broken, poor and abandoned village happened to be Uzushiogakure , or at least its remains after the noble Uzumaki clan left it. Surprisingly, the only people left are the natives to the village, the people there before the Uzumaki clan took over the village, the Umino] tribes. They explain that when the Uzumaki clan arrived in the Whirlpool village, they forced the Umino people out of their homes and made them servants. When the war approached, the Uzumaki never told the Umino that the village would be destroyed, therefore leaving the Umino defenseless and helpless. The tribe heads inform Reikokuna that the Uzumaki clan still has chakra seals on them, and to make matters worse there are bandits whom always pillage the village. Reikokuna turns this around in more ways then one. Because of her being part Senju, she studies and practices a way to learn the seals of the Uzumaki clan, therefore breaking the the bind upon the Umino clan. Unknown to many, the Umino clan holds a strong and unique chakra, the main reason being that the Uzumaki clan sealed them, they feared the Umino. Now that their power was unleashed, Reikokuna was able to lead them to freedom by waging war against the bandits that oppressed them. After beating them, the Umino tribe heads recognized Reikokuna as the savior of their village, therefore giving her the title of the "First Uzukage" (初代渦影, Shodai Uzukage, Literally meaning: First or Founding Vortex Shadow). Present Time: Reikokuna will not allow a Senju or an Uzumaki to enter the village under penalty of death. This is made clear when Mito Uzumaki and her daughter stumble upon the village for shelter and a coming-of-age ritual, Reikokuna kidnaps her daughter and holds her prisoner for weeks. During that time Reiko tortures her, and threatens to slit jer throat unless Hashirama pays a ransom. After this, she warns the Uzumaki clan and the Senju clan never to come back to the village. 'Relationships': Misaki: Misaki is her only full sister. Reiko is very close and over protective, her sister is the reason for her obtained the Mangekyō Sharingan in the first place. After Misaki was nearly killed by the ninja sent by Tobirama, Reikokuna mangekyo was activated. Tomoya: Her best friend of whom she is again, over protective over. Tomoya was part of the lower class section, as well as Reikokuna . He was an Umino, a beggar. Now that the two reside in the village he was born in, and Reikokuna serves as the kage, things are different. Itama and Kawarama: Reikokuna young twin brothers. She acts like a mother towards the two of them since they really have none. She is strict towards them as well. Danzo: Reikokuna remember Danzo as an outcast from Konoha when she lived there. While he was rude to her, he still tended to do sweet things for her, in turn, when he comes to her village, a romance sparks. Tobirama: The two are very distant, as Tobirama is married with other children, though he still wants to repair the relationship he and his daughter have, things get in the way. Nagasaki Hyuuga: The Noble Hyuga clan was allowed in the village years before the Senju and Uzumaki. Naga and Reiko got along very well, both being young female leaders at the time. 'Personality': As a girl, Reiko was devoted to her brothers, trying to find a place for them to stay and as she grew older and found work in Usagi's INN, she became detached from her childlike personality and began to mature almost instantly. Even as a young woman, Reiko tends to act much older than she is in order to gain respect and authority. When she is around those she trusts, she is kind hearted, caring and willing to give a helping hand. While Kage of her village, she listens to the troubles the Umino Natives present her with and tries her best to fix them. She tends to carry about her a motherlike personality, especially to her younger brothers, sisters and Tomo. While Reiko is kind, she is very distant to those she does not trust and can be either rude, snappy or cold. She is up to challenges when she can foresee that she might actually have a chane of winning. Other than that, she is reserved around those that she is not comforatble with. Appearance Reikokuna is pale with a youthful face and long dark unkempt back hair flowing down her back. Her eyes are light grey. She is usually seen wearing the kage garb of her village or a kimono of the sort.She is of average height and of average appearnece for a woman her age. She loves to wear makeup to make herself look older as she believes respect is gained with age. Abilities Reikokuna is a skilled shinobi just not in strength but she is smart. She is able to learn the secret sealing jutsu of both the Senju and Uzumaki clan to free the Umino tribes from thier binds. Reikokuna is an experienced fire style user and also tai jutsu fighter. Kekkei Genkai Reikokuna has both the regular and mangekyo sharingan. She obtained the mangekyo when escaping Konoha, her younger sister Misaki was stabbed through the heart and hit in the head. This led her to believe her sister died, therefore she obtained the mangekyou. Because of her Senju blood, she has a strong chakra force and long life span. However, after being named the Kage of the the Whirlpool Village, and seeing that people were free and that there would be peace, she sealed her mangekyo, and barely used the normal sharingan afterwards. Status Reikokuna is the Kage of the whirpool village, this title was given to her by the Umino tribe heads, whom were there before the Uzumaki's. Pre- Founding and Founding To win back the village was hard and took strategy, but she, her brothers, her sister, Tomo and the rest of the Umino made that possible. After the war was won and Reiko was appointed Kage, rebuilding the village became a great necissite. The village served as a refugee point for a while, and a traveling route. Learing the sacred Sealing techniques and Fuinjutsu Because of Reiko's Senju roots, she was distantly related to the Uzumaki clan and using her abilities, she took into study the Fuinjutsu in order to reverse the seal the Uzumaki clan put on the Umino's before leaving the village.During this time, Reiko was still a child and she did not have a real master. She usually secluded herself in forest areas, attempting to understand ancient scrolls she found and stole from abandoned Uzumaki temples. After months of learning the handseals and practicing the flow of sealing and releasing chakra, she finally tested her ability out on the Umino's and surprisingly, it worked. She taught her sister, Misaki these techniques. After years of practice, she becomes something to fear when the Uzumaki clan return to the village, as she can now use their jutsu against them. Allowing the Hyuuga clan to stay Reiko allowed the Hyuuga clan to stay years before she allowed the Senju and Uzumaki. The Hyuuga clan was mostly a peaceful clan, and as the head of their family was daughter of Nani Hyuuga, a former branch member, Nagasaki the current head, wanted only to make peace. She and Reiko had a close friendship, both being girls an dyoung clan leaders. Meeting the Uzumaki and Senju Due to Mito and Hashirama's daughter coming of age, it is crucual in the Uzumaki clan for her to perform a ritual of purity in her own village. They decide to go back to the ruins (so they think) of the Whirlpool village. Reikokuna upon hearing that there are Uzumaki's and Senju in her village set up a trap. Meaning to kill them, she only captures Mito's daughter instead. Hashirama eventually pays a randsom to get his daughter back and instead of killing Reikokuna , attempts to make a peace tearty with the Leaf and Whirpool village. Allowing the Senju and Uzumaki Clans to stay After returning his daughter to him, Hashirama, against Mito's orders would send numerous peace treaty's to Reiko. She declined all but one, requesting a seven year visa to see how things worked out. The Hyuuga clan at the time, already had perminent stay in the Whirlpool village. Nagasaki Hyuuga, the current head after the death of her mother, Nani Hyuuga, advised Reiko not to allow the Senju and Uzumaki to say, for she already sensed war. However, Tomo, Misaki, Kawarama and Itama advise Reiko to look at the good of what allowing the two Noble clans to stay would be like, how the village would prosper so grudingly, she accepts. Sending her letter of acceptance to the Hokage, this sparks the first steps of an alliance. As the Head Uzumaki and Senju households make their way to the village, Reiko braces herself. When the clans first arrived, the Uzumaki clan leaders spout their distaste for allowing the natives to walk around freely, as the Uzumaki clan still fears the abilities the Umino natives harbor. Yet, the Umino's only want peace. Meeting Danzo While Reiko let the clans stay in the village, she didn't take kindly to them and in fact, attempted to see them as little as possible. She was aware that others were inhabiting her village, but agreed not to meet, or speak to them personally unless she had to. She'd either send Tomoya, Misaki or her brothers to go conversate with Hashirama and the Uzumaki head. Other than that, she usually tended to herself and the natives began to see less and less of her. During this time, Hashirama planned a baquet in honor of allowing Reiko to allow them into the village. But this banquet had hidden reason. For Reiko to actually feel welcomed and warmed by her family on her father's side, for Tobirama and Reiko to bond with the rest of his children, and lastly, for Reiko to accept and arranged marriage from a boy around her age in her the Senju clan. Reiko, not knowing Hashirama's true intentions accepts the dinner invitation, but with her brings, Tomoya, Nagaskai Hyuuga, Misaki, Itama and Kawarama. Trivia *Reiko is a schizophrenic, this is why she does not use the sharingan as much as an average Uchiha. *Reiko wishes to fight Hashirama Senju in order to destroy Konoha. *Reiko wishes for both the Uzumaki clan and the Senju clan to be exterminated. *Reiko love interest is Danzo though she will not willingly admit it. *Reiko loves to dance and sing. *Reiko doesn't hold a grudge over her father, Tobirama Senju. She is only curious as to why he did not want her or her sibilings in the first place. 'Quotes:' (To Mito and Hashirama Senju about the Village) "You lost this village when you left, in fact, it was never yours. Your forced it out of the hands of the innocent and for that, I will not allow you in '''my 'village." ''(''To Hashirama) "''There is no reason to seeks a peaceful treaty with your village. As long as there are clans whom believe themselves surperior." (To Tobirama) "You really think this has anything to due with the fact you abandoned us ? Hm? I don't see you as a father, and never will." (To Danzo) "It's peaceful in this village, there is a respectful order that the Natives and I have worked hard to obtain." (To Mito) "I tortured your daugther simply because she didn't know her place. She stuck her foot into a land that did not belong to her, and so did you." (To Tobirama's Wife, on their daughter) "Your daughter is only a girl...give her a chance to grow before sending her off to be wed to a man whom she doesn't know. I know that in noble families, marriage at an early age is seen honorable, but your daughter is only a child." Reference http://yamiga.deviantart.com/art/Noble-Leader-or-Merciless-Tyrant-414284389?q=gallery%3AYamiga&qo=1 Reiko belongs to me, so please do not take her and use her. Also...please don't edit my page without saying why..or teling me, thank you. Category:DRAFT